Best of Both Worlds
by EssTelle
Summary: Heres a plan, a super popstar named Kairi Nusang meets smalltown, beautifully voiced Naminé an Idol's Contestant. Not to mention, a famous actor and his brother are helping the girls get through the best of both worlds [SoraKairi] [RoxNam]
1. Famous&Normal

**The Best of Both Worlds**

By: **EssTelle**

**Chapter 1**

Kairi Nusang sat in the back of the pure black limousine next to her best friends Marilyn Campbell & Rinoa, just Rinoa. She could hear the paparazzi outside of the luxurious car, and told her driver, Paulo, to step up on the pedal. "I'm sorry, Miss Nusang, but if I go any faster I might hit one of the paparazzi photographers. And we wouldn't want that, Miss Nusang." Paulo explained. Kairi sighed. "Yes, yes I know. Just please try to get to the mansion as fast as you can. My legs are killing me from that last song."

"Very well, Miss Nusang." Paulo replied.

Kairi turned to her friends. Marilyn, her best friend ever since the famous Kairi Nusang got the record deal at Destiny Jams, one of the most honored and famous recording companies. She was rich, had these gorgeous snow white locks, and had that sensible fashion sense that Kairi admired. On the other side was Rinoa, chit-chatting on her cell phone with one of her new and improved British boyfriends. "Lyn?" Kairi asked. "What is it, Kairi?" Marilyn replied. "Don't you just wish we weren't so famous sometimes. I hate how I can't see my old friends or do normal things like going to the malls without people asking for a photo or whatever." Kairi complained. "It's not me whose famous, Kai. Its You! Did you here when you were on the stage? The crowd wanted like twenty auncores." Marilyn exclaimed. "Marilyn, I can't even get a real boyfriend. How am I supposed to write true songs if I can't even relate to my own music?" Kairi asked. "That's where you have me." Marilyn grinned. It was true, Marilyn was one of Kairi's many chart hitting composers that wrote most of Kairi Nusang's famous songs. Easy for Marilyn, she had plenty of fabulous boyfriends. If only Kairi could meet a boy who didn't know her true identity. "I have millions of fans who think that I sing what I went through, I just want to make at least one song where I can actually have an experience to relate to, Lyn." Kairi sighed. Marilyn wasn't listening, she was too busy looking at herself in a mirror trying to smudge off the side of her lip gloss from her chin. The car got on the freeway, and Kairi could see a huge familiar billboard with her plastered on it: "Kairi Nusang: The Princess. In stores now!"

The sign read. "Like that's possible, with everyone here in Destiny Islands looking at this thing." Kairi bitterly thought to herself. It wasn't as if she wasn't happy to be famous, oh she was grateful. She had a huge mansion, money, fame…but Kairi isn't the type of girl to be vain. Ever since her famous supermodel mother put her in a recording audition, Kairi had been famous since she was twelve. Sometimes she wished she were somebody else.

Namine sat on the front porch with her older sister Kendra. Kendra was in her cheerleading uniform that looked absolutely well-cut and printed on the pretty beach blond girl. Namine, on the other hand, was wearing her favorite white minidress and blue sandals. She looked like an angel compared to lip-pierced cheerleader Kendra. "Wow. Sing it to me again, Nammie. You sound…_amazing._" Kendra urged. "Its not that great, Kendra. I can't even write a good song that well." Namine tried to stay modest. "Don't play me, Namine. You have a beautiful voice! Much better than anyone else I know. I'd definitely put you as my favorite singer if you got famous." Kendra giggled. "Ooh? I thought that Kairi Nusang was your all time favorite singer?" Namine teased. "I'm just saying, lately Kairi Nusang's songs aren't that great. I mean compared to your song you just wrote, I'm still shocked. How come you never told anyone you could sing?" Kendra asked. "I don't know, I was afraid Uncle Cid would put me into some Teen Destiny Islands Idol competition or something." Namine shrugged. "Why don't chya? Then you'd get to be on TV and I'd get to brag to Holly Davidson about how my little sister is way cool!" Kendra begged. "No way! This voice of mine is staying right here in this house, and you're not telling anyone that I can sing." Namine pleaded sweetly. "Pft. Don't count on that. Since you sing in the shower anyways." Kendra sat up from her seat and grabbed her big blue bag that was sitting on the chair. "I gotta get to cheer practice. See ya, Nammie." Kendra patted Namine's head and walked down the steps of the porch to her Toyota Corolla. "Bye." Namine waved. There was no way in hell that Namine Angelfeather was going to tell Uncle Cid or Aunt Patty about her talent. Absolutely no way.

A week from Kairi's last concert, the mega superstar sat outside tanning in her backyard with her cousins Yuna and Selphie. "Guess what I heard, Kairi!" Selphie cried as she stuffed some candy in her mouth. Kairi tilted her Juicy Couture sunglasses down, and looked at Selphie with a face that said "what-is-it-now-crazy-woman". "What?" Kairi asked. "You know that super, super, super cutie Sora Heidien…you know from those action movies…" Selphie explained. "Yeah, what about him?" Yuna asked. "Well my people say that he has this major fabulous crush on you!" Selphie squealed. Yuna spat out the water she was drinking and almost dropped her glass. "HE DOES?" Yuna cried. "Yup. Well I hear he's gonna be a guest judge on Teen Destiny Islands Idol. You should definitely meet him. Yuna, I thought you were in 'love' with Tidus Walker…what would you care about Sora Heidien?" Selphie asked. "Nothing. He's just a total cutie…his hair and everything. I can't believe he likes Kairi. That means they're gonna have extra sexy babies." Yuna giggled. "Who said anything about me fucking Sora Heidien…we haven't even met!" Kairi crossed her arms in disgust. "Haha you're so weird when you get mad, Kai. Can't you just please meet him for the sake of the tabloids!?" Selphie begged. "No way. He's probably this spoiled actor with more money than his already multi-billionaire family of his. I don't wanna meet him, and that's final." Kairi declined. "Pretty please? I hear he has a twin brother too. And I really need a new boyfriend, KaiKai." Selphie just wouldn't stop, would she? Selphie gave Kairi big puppy dog eyes with sorrow, that Kairi used to give to her father and other stupid boys before she became famous. After all, at eleven she was pretty popular because of her dashing looks (inherited by her supermodel mother). Kairi rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just tell my assistant when and where this stupid Teen Idol is and I'll try to make an appearance." Yuna and Selphie squealed in delight. "You'll thank me for this Kairi Nusang! After all, I am a Nusang too!" Selphie cheered. "Me too!" Yuna high-fived Selphie. _Just great, I have to meet a famous actor and Selphie and Yuna are tagging along, _thought Kairi.

END OF CHAPTER 1

AN: _**Well that's end of chappie 1. Please review. And please do wait: Sora and Roxas are coming soon so all you fan girls need to wait. Reviews are wanted badly. I will give you cookies and milk**_

**Sora-Do I get to kiss Kairi yet?**

**Kairi- Ew! Why would you say that you perv, Sora.**

**Namine: Stop fighting guys, I might become famous in this fic.**

**Roxas: Yeah I'm gonna take a happy pill right now O.O**

**Sora: I LOOVEE YOU KAIRRIII! Do you love me?**

**Kairi: Long time, Sora : **

**Namine: Aw, how sweet.**

**Roxas: I'm gonna vommit.**

**Riku: Ohh Sora, I have candy….**

**Sora: Yipeee! Oh no hurry give it to me before Selphie comes!**


	2. Teen Idol Show

**Best of Both Worlds**

**Chapter 2**

**b_y EssTelle_**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I'd have endless sushi and live in Tokyo. **_

"Sora? Are you listening?" Roxas Heidien, a quiet but easily tempered small-eyed blond tapped the back of his brother's shoulder. Sora was reading a script on a new movie directed by one of his mother's friends, and he desperately wanted to get the leading role as the assassin's son, Scottie. "I'm listening." He said, without even bothering to look at Roxas. "I just don't understand why I have to go to that stupid Teen DI Idol show with you, when you can take Riku." Roxas complained as he walked over to take a seat on the Heidien's large family couch. Sora looked up from his reading, and looked at Roxas with a goofy grin of his. "Because, Riku isn't my brother. Duh." Sora loudly replied. Roxas rolled his eyes, "Its Hayner's birthday. And he's been my best friend since Kindergarten-we were planning to celebrate back at Twilight Town." Roxas explained, he didn't even know why he bothered. Sora was too stubborn to listen. "Hayner isn't gonna want you. Remember ever since he and that Olette girl hooked up-he never shows up for Pizza Night or skateboards with us." Sora pointed out. Roxas crossed his arms and sighed. "Its not my fault Olette asked him out." He explained. "The show will be fun, man. Just come!" Sora begged. "Fine, okay. Its going to be boring though." Roxas huffed under his breath.

"Nah, Kairi Nusang will be there. It'll be super duper!" Sora cheered. Roxas rolled his eyes.

Kairi sat in her limo nervously. She had her hair straightened, and glossy makeup on, not to mention she was dressed for a social event. She scratched her left ankle, feeling the strap of her heels. She loathed heels. They hurt so much, and the ones she wore weren't even that pretty. Yuna and Selphie sat

next to her, giggling over a magazine they were reading. Kairi sighed. Why was she talked into this anyway? Oh, right. So Selphie and Yuna could meet Sora Heidien, thats why. The limo turned over into the back entrance of the Teen Idol building. Someone Kairi never knew opened the door for her and she stepped out, Yuna and Selphie following behind. "The show starts in fifteen minutes, its about time you showed up, Miss Nusang." The employee explained. "Well, I'm here and that counts-right?" Kairi sarcastically asked. "Follow me, please." The employee walked inside the building and the three girls entered the studio. "Wow! This place is awesome." Yuna complimented. "I know..." Kairi laughed.

Kairi was going to be a guest judge, so she hugged her cousins and took a seat over on the stage next to Polly Yale, a woman who used to be a dance choreographer. Kairi thought she was dreaming, Polly was actually sitting next to her! She never knew she'd actually meet a talented celebrity as Polly. "You must me Kairi. My daughter loves your music." Polly greeted. Kairi smiled, "Yup. Its an honor to meet you." Polly laughed a familiar and famous giggle, "Stop it! You're making me feel old. Just wait until you meet Sora Heidien, I hear he's quite the hottie nowadays for you teens." Kairi blushed. "Uh...so where are the other judges?" Kairi asked. "Jon Patterson is in his dressing room, Mean old Marc is somewhere, and Sora should be here any minute. I can't wait to see all the singers, can't you?" Polly said. "Yup. I hope they're good. I would feel so sorry if they embarrassed themselves." Kairi explained. "Ah, thats show business, kid." Polly Yale laughed some more. Kairi uncomfortably giggled, and tried looking in the audience. She saw Yuna and Selphie seated up in the front row, laughing at something as well. _Those two and jokes..._ Kairi thought to herself.

Soon Marc, who produced the show and was a mean judge, sat next to Polly Yale, followed by Jon Patterson. She was wondering where that famous Sora Heidien was, when she heard the seat move from her left and found the spiky-haired teen sensational celebrity sit on the large chairs. He was grinning a goofy grin ear to ear. "Hi." He said plainly. She examined him and found him...well, as if he would look like in his movies. He was a head taller than she and he smelled very, very good. She smiled. "I'm Kairi." Kairi told him. "I know who you are. Practically everyone knows who you are, Miss Nusang." Sora sarcastically exclaimed. She giggled, "Oh? Then thats a surprise, I thought boys like you never care for girls like me." He gave her a puzzled look, a rather cute confused look. _Stop yourself, he's cute but not __that__ attractive...ooh those eyes..._ She snapped out of her daydreaming and heard the famous actor. "Where'd you hear that? You probably have every single boy in the world begging on their knees to talk to you...you really do surprise me." He said. What did he mean by that? For once, she felt confused over him. He wasn't intimidated by her, and yet she thought he was ten times better than she was! Kairi never came up to a teenage boy that was so flawless and easy to talk to.

She sighed, the show was about to start.

Ricky Duke was the host of the show, a guy with black hair and old man eyes. She knew him from various reality shows and he even hosted the Oscars once or twice, but he was sure short looking in person. "Hello, Destiny Islands! Welcome to our show where we get to hear the talented teen singers from across the islands right on this very stage. Say hello to your judges, Marc; Jon Patterson; Polly Yale; and our two wonderful guest star hosts: Kairi Nusang and Sora Heidien!" Fan girls started screaming at the announcement of the two young celebrities. Sora beamed, and Kairi just smiled at the cameras as if she really loved her fans. "Now to get started with the wonderous talents, we have Jane Woody from North Destiny Islands singing Falling In Love With You." The audience cheered like crazy, for Jane was an obvious favorite. Kairi listened to the girl. The first few verses were pitchy, but the girl sounded good. She didn't sound amazing though, just good. Kairi wasn't really awed by Jane Woody's singing talents. The girl finished, getting a roar from the audience and Marc was first to judge.

"Jane, as much as I love you, I didn't think tonight was so great for you. Compared to the other talents I don't think that the song you chose was good for your type of voice. I'm sorry but I'm going to give you a 7." Marc said. Some of the crowd "booed" and "awed" in disagreement, but when it was Jon's turn to judge, the audience fell silent. "I think Marc was right, Jane. You're a pretty girl but maybe singing isn't your true potential. You're still fifteen and your voice is developing, you need to stick to your age group and try not to force your abilities so hard. Tonight wasn't your night. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna give you a 6." Jon Patterson explained, and Jane's face fell to a frown. She looked like she was about to cry or rip off Jon's head. Now it was Polly Yale's turn. "I don't know whats gotten into Marc and Jon-but you were terrific, Honey," Polly said and the crowd started cheering and clapping. Polly was always the nice one. "Oh, c'mon Polly! It was dreadfully boring!" Marc sighed. Jane's smile turned back into a sad face. "Oh, shut up Marc. It was my turn to judge and not yours so judge her next time you get the chance. I think Jane, you were good. Maybe not the best, but entertaining. Keep up the good work, Honey! I give you an 8" Polly replied. The audience clapped for a long time, and finally it was Kairi's turn to judge.

"Wow, you have an amazing voice, Jane. I just think that you need to work on fixing your vocal box a bit because it was very pitchy in the beginning. Try to stick to songs that are more in your genre and age group. I give you a 6." Kairi said flatly. Jane nodded her head in agreement. The audience clapped some more until Ricky Duke spoke. "And now its Sora Heidien's turn to judge, everybody!" The crowd roared, and Kairi heard a girl shout: "I LOVE YOU SORA! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!" Kairi looked at the famous actor and rolled her eyes. _Boys. _He finally spoke, "I thought that your performance was very heart-filled, and nobody could sing it better than you did. You rock, Jane. I give you a 9!" Kairi's jaw dropped when Sora said those words. So did Marc's. She wasn't even _that _good.

Sora looked at her, was he trying to make her jealous or what? The girl sucked! Just because she could sing ten times better...

"Are you insane, Sora Heidien?!" She snapped at him, bitterly. He looked at her and smirked, taking a sip of his bottled water. It was break time and the commercial was rolling. "Nope. Jane was good, not to mention hot." Sora said. She grew ticked off, "Yeah right. You know any girl in this studio would think your speaking bull. Why lie to the girl?" Kairi asked angrily. "Because, somebody had to be nice Miss Give-all-the-girls-6's." Sora didn't look her in the eye, he was pretending to admire the stage. Kairi growled, "Omigod. Who cares? She's just some girl you'll never see..." He laughed a laugh that made her feel confused. "I was planning on asking her out, ya know." Sora said. She stared at him bewildered, "What are you? The Dream-Come-True Guy?" She asked. Sora didn't say anything. A boy with spiky blond locks was coming towards Sora and holding out a cookie. "Here's your stupid cookie you asked for." The boy said. Kairi was impressed that a boy would actually speak freely to the famous actor, for she herself was at the breaking point of smacking the actor in the head. "Dude, what did you think of that Jane girl?" Sora asked him. The boy shrugged, "I don't know. I bet Mom thinks you were too nice to give her a 9 though." Sora rolled his eyes. Ah, so these two were brothers. "You didn't introduce me to your friend, Sora." Kairi stated. Sora looked at her and shrugged, "Roxas this is the lovely and all-that Kairi, and Kairi this is my brother Roxas. Happy, Miss-Top Charts-Nusang?" Sora bitterly asked. Roxas faced Kairi and shook her hand, "I'll be leaving and leave you two lovebirds to quarrel." Roxas said. Kairi and Sora gasped, "WHAT?" No way was she every going to be a bird, or a lover of Sora in that fact. Roxas snickered and headed back to his seat. The show was about to start.

Kendra stood beside Namine Angelfeather behind the curtains. Namine was nervous as heck. Her aunt and uncle talked her into auditioning for Teen Idol, and now she was finally going to go on stage in front of Destiny Islands. She felt like she was going to vomit. Kairi Nusang was the judge, and she was probably Namine's all time favorite singer. "She gave Jane Woody a 6, Kendra! A 6! Who knows what she'll give me?" Namine quietly complained. "Don't even think about it. Namine, you can sing amazing. Just show them what you got. Okay?" Kendra tried comforting her nerve-wrecked sister.

"Namine Angelfeather, your on in 5 seconds..." An employee with a walkie talky told Namine. The blond-headed girl nodded her head. She felt like she was wearing too much makeup, and a much of a too short white dress. "Go out there and make me proud, sister!" Kendra smiled warmly.

"And now, our next talented beauty: Namine Angelfeather, singing I Still Believe!" Ricky Duke's voice rang through the microphone. The audience clapped their hands, unfamiliar to the new girl, yet curious to see who this Namine-girl was. She winked at Kendra, and walked onto the stage. The music played loudly, and Namine was surprised to hear her voice sounds so well on the microphone. At home, she was proud of her singing, but on the mike she could hear it better. She was so surprised that she almost forgot a word, but didn't hesitate to sing. She looked at the judges, Marc's eyes were twinkling, Jon was grinning, Polly Yale was smiling and swaying back and forth to the music, Kairi was listening closely, and Sora was exchanging glances at the famous singer and the not so famous singer trying to pay attention but being distracted by Kairi Nusang. She almost thought that they were a married couple. But she sang it well. So well, she knew it was good. She knew that the crowd was shocked to hear such a tiny girl sing such a dramatic and sweet song. It ended, and she stood on the stage frightened.

Marc's words still rang in her ears, "Amazing. Namine, Darling I think you might win this competition tonight. I give you a 10...and if I could I'd give you a 99. Nobody could have ever sung that song better than Patricia Hubaloo herself." Namine smiled, a smile of satisfaction. Next came Jon Patterson's judgement, "You have blown me away, Namine Angelfeather! You truly are a miracle singer, and I wouldn't be surprised if you got a record deal by tonight. Bravo, and I give you a 10." Her smile became a bit bigger.

Namine turned to Kairi Nusang, the look on the star's face was unreadable. "I've never heard something so sweet come from someone so new to this competition. I'm betting that you'll win tonight's title as Teen Idol. I really do. I give you a 10!" The audience clapped wildly, funny to Namine...she hadn't noticed them clapping before. She was too busy being judged. Then came Sora Heidien, the boy actor who Kendra would dump a million quarterbacks to go out with. He smiled at her and nodded his head, "Excellent voice, excellent style. I loved it! I give you a 100! But in this case, a 10." Her smile was at it's fullest extent when Ricky Duke walked by to her side. "Alright, everybody hear it for Namine Angelfeather! We'll be going on another commerical break before the guys sing their way to the top!"

Ricky announced. Yes, a break! Namine could almost hug Ricky Duke, but she didn't want to embarrass herself on national television.

The judges started shifting out of their seats, and Namine was about to go over and cheer with Kendra about the perfect 50/50 score, when she heard her name being called. The reddish brunette star was beckoning her, "Namine! Over here, I wanna talk to you!" Namine never knew that such a famous singer like Kairi would want to talk to her, but her instincts made her walk towards the star.

"Um, hi?" She asked. Kairi giggled. "I'm Kairi Nusang, your singing tonight was amazing. I know you'll win by the look on Marc's face." Kairi told her. Namine shrugged, "I sure hope so." The famous actor beside Kairi entered the conversation, "Yup. I guess you are better than Jane Woody." Kairi rolled her eyes. The Roxas-boy came over and said something in a low voice to his brother. "Oh, Namine, have you met my bro?" Sora asked. Of course not. This was the first time actually speaking to these people. She thought she was going to faint. "Hi, I'm Roxas. You have a pretty voice." Roxas held out a hand. Namine shook it, and smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, Namine I just really like your voice! I was working on this song for my next album and I was wondering if you would feature in it or something. It'd be so cool, and I know that you'd love it." Kairi exclaimed. Namine's jaw dropped, she completely forgot the cute blond next to her and turned to Kairi Nusang. The Kairi Nusang. "R-really? Are ya sure?" she asked. Kairi giggled putting a hand to cover her mouth, "Yup. Please, we should really become friends after the show ends. That is if you're not too busy celebrating becoming Teen Idol." Sora snickered, "She hasn't even won yet. What if theres another singer?" Kairi kicked him. Yes, she actually kicked the famous boy. Who cares, let his lawyers sue her for hurting their oh-so-precious actor. "I'm serious Namine. Your voice is perfect for the song."

Kairi said. Namine only giggled, "Whats the catch?" Sora and Roxas did a "oohh..."

Kairi ignored them, "I want you to help me live a normal teenage life." Sora's jaw dropped.

"Huh? How could you do that? Everyone knows who you are..." He explained, in a puzzled look.

"None of your business, Sora Heidien. Look, Namine my fame means nothing to me right now. I just think that if I put on a wig and acted different I could become _un_famous. I'd get to live an awesome fresh life. Thats the catch." Kairi told the shocked Namine. "If it helps, I'd like to help!" Roxas volunteered. "Really? That'd be great...I've always wanted to go to the mall without the media and fans stalking me. And I've always wanted to go to a normal public school!" Kairi was so excited, she almost squealed. "Woah, slow down...how would you do that? I mean your so famous, everyone would notice you." Sora said. "Wanna bet, Mr. Heidien?" Kairi snapped. Namine didn't know what to say. Here this mega-superstar was asking her to commit the most unthought-of attempt. The girl wanted a break. A break from stardom. "I...guess...I could help. My sister is a cheerleader..." Namine found herself saying. "Great! I'm so excited. By day normal teen, by night pop sensation! I'm loving it." Kairi giggled. Namine looked over at Roxas and blushed, "Is she serious?"

The boy nodded his head. "Well, you're committing suicide, Miss Nusang. Complete suicide." Sora shook his head. "Whatever. Your brother is helping me so I don't need you." Kairi sticked her tongue out. "What! No way? You think that this chicken wuss can make you turn normal? Nuh-uh. You need a pro at this game. _**I'll **_help you turn 'normal'!" Sora admitted. Kairi smiled happily, she gave the actor a big hug. Making him blush. "Thank you, Sora!" She laughed. "Namine, I'd advice you to take a seat, the cameras are gonna roll soon and we need the next act." came Ricky Duke's voice. Namine nodded her head, waved to the two celebrities and headed backstage, followed by Roxas.

"Is Kairi Nusang crazy?" she asked him innocently. He smiled and looked back at the two celebrities,

"Yeah, but Sora's crazy too." The two laughed loudly, until a pretty older looking girl came by Namine's side. "Where were you! Ah, that doesn't matter! My baby sister is gonna be famous, you rocked and amazed **everybody**! Lets go to auntie and uncle...oh whose this fine boy?" Kendra squealed. Namine turned to Roxas, "He's Sora Heidien's brother. Meet Roxas, Kenra. Meet Kendra, Roxas."

"Nice to meet you. I'll see you later, Namine." Roxas suggested. "Yeah, see ya!" Namine said.

Kendra and Namine watched as Roxas headed back to his seat to watch the show. "Wow, he's cute. And hes got a nice ass for Sora's brother." Kendra snickered. Namine blushed. He was cute, but she never checked out his...whatever Kendra was thinking of. "Lets just go find Uncle and Auntie." Namine changed the subject. "I swear, I want your autograph Namine!" Kendra remembered Namine's perfect performance of 50/50 score. "Yea, I can't believe it." Namine admitted. And that was no lie.


	3. Digits & Convincing

**BEST OF BOTH WORLDS**

**by ESSTELLE**

**I was busy so I couldn't update on this until now. This might explain the reason:**

"_**hey ess, i wanna buy u a drank!" -kris**_

"_**Ew, Krispy." -me**_

"_**Give me your Monster!" -david**_

"_**Yuck. Rockstars are better!"-kris**_

"_**THEY ARE NOT!" -me&david**_

"_**Where are your anti-depressants?"-david**_

**Yeah thats my crazy friend Krispy that needs to stop being gay. Anywhom, spare me because I have to see these boys every single day of my life. :p**

**CHAPTER 3**

**TITLE: Digits & Convincing **

Finally. The show finally ended and Kairi was done smiling at the cameras and signing Jane Woody an autograph. Yuna and Selphie headed over to her once Kairi Nusang was backstage in a guest room. She had promised to sign more autographs for other fans, but she really wanted to talk to that Namine Angelfeather girl. Where was she anyways? A knock came on the door, and Selphie with her mouth full of a doughnut, opened the door to find Sora Heidien. Her doughnut fell from her mouth as her jaw was dropped at the sight of the famous 'hottie' actor. "Is this Kairi Nusang's room?" He asked nervously.

Selphie stood their in LaLaLand, stupidly not even answering the boy's question. "Come in, she's right here!" Yuna said instead. Sora slid by Selphie and found Kairi sitting on a chair looking at herself in a mirror. "Well hello, Conceited and Crazy Nusang." Sora teased.

"Shut up and eat a doughnut, Sora." Kairi said, brushing her hair. She wanted to look good for her autograph appearance in about ten minutes. She looked awfully beautiful, in the actor's opinion.

"Did I introduce you to my cousins, Yuna and Selphie Nusang." Kairi indicated the two other girls.

"Oh, hey." Sora sort of moved his hand forming a small wave. Yuna sighed dreamily, and Selphie squealed, "Wow. You are better-looking in person!"

Sora uncomfortably chuckled and scratched the back of his spikes.

"Yuna, could you tell Polly's assistant to get that Namine Angelfeather girl. I wanted to talk to her." Kairi begged. "Sure thing. See ya, Sora!" Yuna said, dragging Selphie with her. She was the sane cousin.

Once the door was shut, Sora became more serious, "I don't think you can pull it off, Nusang."

"Huh? I think I can, Heidien." Kairi snapped back.

"Look, how do you think that blondie can help you become normal? I'd even notice you in a wig." Sora crossed his arms. _He is so stubborn, but sweet. _Kairi thought to herself silently.

"We're doing each other favors. I'll get her famous, and she'll let me be more...what's the word...uh, social." Kairi declared. She didn't know why she even let Sora Heidien know her plan.

"What are you gonna do, go wig shopping tomorrow and bring that innocent girl with you?" Sora asked. "Well, I wasn't. But thats a perfect idea!" Kairi squealed at the idea. Sora sighed.

A knock came at the door. "Come in!" Kairi called.

The doorknob turned and in came the shy blond, otherwise known as Namine. She didn't have Kendra with her though.

"Kairi Nusang?" she nervously asked.

"Namine! So good of you to come!" Kairi got up from her dresser's seat. Sora nodded his head at Namine to show that he knew she was present. "Um, hi. Kairi, you're one of my idols and all but I dunno if you can actually...well, become normal." Namine admitted, taking a seat across from Sora.

"I can do whatever I set my mind to." Kairi ignored Sora's glare.

"But how? We just met, and I don't know how I'm going to help you at all." Namine questioned.

Kairi giggled, "Leave that to me! It'll be a small favor, Miss Namine, and I need some help writing that song..."

Sora quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you already knew the song you and Namine were gonna do?"

"I lied. The main reason why I wanted to have Namine helping me was so that I could have some inspiration to write about. Its so hard to write a song when its not true. Let alone sing it." Kairi admitted. "Huh? So you mean that you never really mean those songs that you wrote?" Namine asked.

"Actually, no. My best friend is my composer. She wrote most of the songs. I just tell the media that it was my story. You can't tell a soul! Or else my fans will hate me." Kairi said sadly. She looked over at Sora, "And you'd _better not _tell anyone, Heidien!"

Sora froze. He really thought that Kairi wrote all those songs that all the teens loved. He started to laugh. "What the hell are you laughing about?" Kairi demanded.

"It's just that...I've always thought that it was you that wrote all those cheesy fake songs! It's good to know that they aren't really by you!" He said in between giggles. Kairi's face turned sour.

"My best friend wrote those ya know! You'd better watch your mouth." She told the famous actor.

"Kairi, I'm sure he doesn't mean it in a bad way. In fact, he probably is complimenting you." Namine said calmly. "_Complimenting?!_" Kairi questioned, still ready to slap Sora.

"Yes, silly! Now you can write a meaningful song and fire your stupid 'best friend'. Those songs are for like ten year old High School Musical slash Cheetah Girl's loving people. Oh wait-those are your only fans!" Sora teased. Kairi kicked him hard. He yelped.

Kairi turned to Namine, "Hey, he deserved it!" She said as if Namine was the mother.

Namine shook her head, already these celebrities were making her loco. She wondered where Sora's brother Roxas was. He seemed cool.

"Let me get this straight: you want _me _to help you write a song, feature in it, and then help you live an average teenage life?" Namine asked Kairi after Sora got some ice for the spot where Kairi kicked him earlier. "Yep. And while doing this, you get to become famous too!" Sora giggled. Kairi looked at him, without compassion. He zipped up his mouth shut and waited for her to kill him. She didn't, obviously.

"Please, Namine. You live in Destiny Islands and it'll be great to start a public school." Kairi begged, thinking of how super duper it would be to be a cheerleader, have teachers instead of tutors, and get the whole high school life style. "Why don't you just audition in High School Musical 3 and then you can _act_ out being a 'regular' teen?" Sora suggested. He was serious too.

"Because then I'd be jealous of Vanessa Hudgens getting to kiss Zac Efron when I want to!" Kairi sticked her tongue at him. She was being immature, in Sora's point of view.

"Yeah, Zac is cute." Namine agreed.  
"See! We even have something in common: we both think Zac is cute and hot." Kairi eyed Sora suspiciously. Perhaps he was jealous? His face was unreadable.

"I'll have to think about it." Namine confessed.

"Well, whats your number then? We've got to keep in touch!" Kairi said, taking out a T-Mobile Sidekick III from the back of her jeans and flipping the screen so she could put down Namine's phone number.

"Oh, okay. Its 1-408-513-3090," (A/N: Dial that number and it connects you to Rejection Hotline. Lol)

Namine said. She took out her cell phone too, "And yours?"

Kairi quickly put down Namine's number and snatched the blond's phone to put down her own number.

"I usually like to text people if thats okay..." Kairi explained, handing Namine her cell phone back.

"Its cool. I have to go though, my sister and aunt might be wondering where I am." Namine said.

"Oh, okay. See you later then. And remember the deal." Kairi said goodbye and Namine slipped out of the room.

"What are you still doing here?" Kairi snapped at Sora, who was staring at her.

"What? Oh-yea how come she gets your digits and I don't!" Sora playfully asked.

"You really want it, Heidien?" Kairi asked.

"Sure, I am helping you out...besides I don't like asking other celebrities to give me your number without your permission. Its just plain rude." Sora explained.

Kairi smiled at him, "1-800-555-7853."

"Cool, you have a toll free number." Sora said, putting it down on his phone.

"Well yeah, don't you?" she asked.

"Nah. I've gotta go. See ya laters, Nusang." Sora got up from his seat.

"Yea, bye, Heidien." Kairi said.

Sora opened the door, walked out, and shut it. He jumped for joy. He just scored Kairi Nusang's number!

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**AN: Sorry this chapter was short, but I am pretty much busy with other things to do. Please review and check out my new story Drift It, or if you haven't read Love Drunk, you might want to. Someone asked me why I had to make Kairi and Sora so snappy and rude at eachother, and I promised the answer so here it is: Opposites attract. They're both pretty famous, but she's a singer that gets angered easily and he's an actor that likes to make her crazy and he's up for the challenge. So yes, they are hiding their attractions by being mean to each other even though Kairi secretly is crushing on him and he just thinks she's hot. Get it? Got it? Good!**

**Reviews are lovely, I'll bake you my Mrs. Field's cookies and ship them to you if you do!**

**Unless you're allergic to chocolate chip.**

**Peace Easy,**

**ESSTELLE **

**-Love Always.**


	4. Wig Shopping

**CHAPTER 4**

**BEST OF BOTH WORLDS**

**Wig Shopping**

A/N: _So sad that I don't get a lot of reviews :( No worries, I'll still contiunue._

_Next chapter is about Wig Shopping, Suspicions, &__ Everything In Between!_

_I'll leave it to Namine to do the disclaimer:_

**Namine; Disclaimer: **The authoress does not own Hannah Montana, The song "Best of Both Worlds", The song

"Me N You", Charles Wig Parlor, or Kingdom Hearts, Disney, etc. She does, however, own _a rockstar drink and a box of doughnuts!!! _

**And on with the story, Jerk.**

XOXoxoxOX0XO.x0.x.o//

Kendra wanted to go shopping for Namine's next Teen Idol show outfit. She'd be singing a song called Dance With Me, and it had to be red and have sparkles for the tango themed song. Namine hadn't heard of Kairi Nusang in weeks. _Aw, well she must've forgotten or maybe gotten to her senses. A famous girl like that can't ever pull off that kind of stunt. _Thought Namine.

One day, a night after singing on national television and getting so much attention at her high school, Namine walked home and found a limo in front of her house driveway.

Kendra was thankfully not home, but this meant that Kairi Nusang was. She ran to the limo and found Kairi Nusang, Sora Heidien, and his extra friendly brother Roxas.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Namine! Sora was just about to leave-thank goodness you made it." Kairi said.

"I had school." Namine explained.

"Hi Namine..." Roxas slightly waved, grabbing the blonde's attention.

"Hey, Roxas." Namine greeted, heavily and dreamily.

"My cousin Yuna is in the car and we have a wig appointment at Charles, can you come?" Kairi asked.

"She can't. Lets just go home and forget about this, Nusang." Sora complained.

"Shut up. You called, you came, and now we're gonna go." Kairi snapped at him. The celebrity immediately shut up.

"I guess so...my uncle won't be home late, and Kendra has cheer practice...lets go before the neighbors see you guys." Namine said. Kairi's driver opened the door to the limo, and the four teens hopped in.

Namine took a deep breath, she was sitting in a limo with two famous people; a really cute blond skater; and Kairi's pretty cousin Yuna.

"Oh, I hope we make it on time! Charles doesn't accept late appointments." Kairi rubbed her hands together nervously. "Chill out. I'm sure we'll get there soon." Sora comforted her. Yuna raised an eyebrow, Roxas almost laughed, and Namine stared out the window...praying to god that none of the kids on the block saw her get in the car. She already got teased by Holly Davidson, cheer captain for being a "singer's pet" at Teen Idol. Kendra stated that Holly was just jealous of Namine's talent.

She sighed.

"Whats wrong?" came Roxas's concerned voice. She turned over from her view and looked at him,

"School. Thats whats wrong. I don't think Kairi will take it easy at Destiny High." Namine explained.

"It can't be that bad." Roxas said.

"How do you know? You've probably been home-schooled practically all your life!" Namine pointed out. "I'd give anything to go to a regular school: public or not. Ever since Sora became famous, me being his brother made girls chase me. So the bodyguards got tired of putting me through school, and my parents got me tutors." Roxas explained, sort of disappointed.

"Wow. I'm sorry I didn't know." Namine said.

"I know." Roxas flatly replied.

Soon, the limo stopped and reached Charles Hair Parlor. "We'll be back in an hour, Paulo." Kairi informed the driver.

"Yes, Miss Nusang." Paulo replied.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. But my stomach hurts...I hope you can find a wig by yourself, I think I'll ask Paulo to take me to the mansion." Yuna said, clutching her tummy. "Poor you! Fine, I'll see you later. And don't tell Selphie about my plan-or even Rinoa or Marilyn. They wouldn't let me do it all." Kairi begged.

"I know. Marilyns such a freak, why are you two friends again?" Yuna crossed her arms, remebering when Marilyn stole her sunglasses suspiciously, gossiped behind Kairi's back, and demanded more money for writing Kairi's songs once they reached the top 10 charts. "Behave yourself!" Kairi waved, opened the car door, and hopped out followed by Sora, Roxas, and Namine Angelfeather.

They entered the wig and extensions store, and found Charles eating a cookie.

"Miss Nusang! How wonderful to see you!" Charles got up from his seat and kissed the singer's hand. She blushed, "Charles, I need a disguise wig. Just for temporarily, and it has to be good."

"Charles will find you the best! Come to my office and I'll find you the perfect wig!" Charles stated, motioning the teenagers to follow him through the parlor.

"Ah, I see you and the Heidien boy are now an item, Kairi Nusang...eh?" Charles chuckled.

"What!?" Kairi and Sora shouted in unison.

"They're not a couple. They're far from being anything romantically involved, because Sora's too much of a sap to admit it." Roxas rolled his eyes. Namine covered her mouth trying to conceal the giggle.

"I see. Miss Nusang, please have a seat. I'll get some selections of wigs. Anyone want to help me?" Charles suggested. Namine raised her hand, "I have an idea of what looks good on her."

"I'll help too. No way am I gonna stick around with these two," Roxas volunteered, walking away from Kairi and Sora.

"Pft." Sora crossed his arms and took a seat on the lounge chair. Kairi giggled softly, "Get me something good, guys!"

Namine nodded her head and began to follow Charles and Roxas into a back room.

The back room was locked securely, so Charles took out a key and pushed the door open. Namine and Roxas stared at the room in awe, they both gasped when Charles turned on the light switch. There were so many selections of wigs and extensions lined up in aisles. "I'm going to have to get some papers in my office, why don't you two go ahead and find Miss Nusang a wig, okay?" Charles asked.

"Sure, c'mon Namine." Roxas said. The two blonds silently walked towards a row full of female styled wigs. "What color should we get Kairi?" Namine asked. Roxas shrugged, "How about not red-or brown either, you could tell how she looks like with those colors."

"Right, maybe blond then." Namine decided. They walked further down the row past brunette, reds, and black colored wigs. Finally Roxas stopped when they came to the blonds. "Short, medium, or long?" He asked Namine. "Is it honestly my decision?" Namine playfully asked him. He chuckled, "Well maybe we should get all kinds in case Kairi doesn't like any of them." Namine agreed.

They found a long blond wavy style, a long blond straightened wig, a short bob, a hair sort of shorter than Namine's style, and one that looked straightened and long, but only a little bit shorter than the other long blond one. "These are okay, lets go show them to Kairi." Namine said.

"Alright, let me carry one for ya." Roxas took a heavy wig and the two ran out of the back room, down the hall, and to Kairi and Sora.

"We found some!" Kairi and Sora were startled to hear Namine shout from the hall. She stopped running when she came to Kairi, Roxas right behind. "Great. Ooh, let me try that curly one." Kairi examined the wavy blond one.

"Blond? Man, I knew since you two were blonds you'd get Nusang that color." Sora teased.

"You can't even tell how she looks like with the blond wigs, Sora." Roxas explained.

Kairi put the wavy wig on and stared at herself in the mirror. It looked very puffy.

Sora started to laugh at how ridiculous the celebrity looked like.

"Ooh, you're sure to be popular in high school with that mop's lap of hair. You look like Ashley Tisdale's wannabe-fan." Sora told her. Kairi sticked her tongue out at him, "Fine...if you're so Mister High-In-Fashion, you choose the wig!" Kairi snapped at him. He shrugged and picked out the long blond straightened styled wig. "Try this one." He quietly handed the wig to her. She put it on hastily, and turned to him. "Better?" she asked.

Sora blushed. _God she's even pretty with blond hair..._, he thought to himself.

"It looks really nice. I can't even tell if its you, Kairi." Namine grinned sweetly.

"I agree. But its a bit too long, in my opinion. You wanna look like a mermaid?" Roxas asked.

Kairi looked at herself in the mirror. She reminded herself of a Barbie doll.

"You're right. I don't want to have a whole nest full of hair to deal with." Kairi sighed.

"Wait! I think Roxas found a shorter version of this." Namine chimed in. She looked through the pile of wigs and found the very last wig. "Here."

Kairi took off the long wig and tried on the medium-length one. She stared at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect!" Namine and Roxas said in unison.

Kairi turned to Sora, "What do you think, Heidien?"

Sora smiled, "Beautiful."

Xo0XxoO0xXoX0..//

Charles fixed Kairi's new wig and had her sign some release forms for the wig. In Namine's opinion, it was a rather expensive wig. The four bade farewell to the stylist and headed back to the limo.

Kairi had the wig in a small white box, seated on her small lap. A smile placed on her face.

"I can't wait to start your school, Namine." She said.

"Yes. It will be challenging, though." Namine quietly warned. Kairi just giggled.

"You worry too much, Namine. Soon enough we'll have that song written and everything will be absolutely wonderful!" Kairi happily replied.

"So have you thought of your disguise name, Nusang?" Sora asked the singer.

Kairi's eyed widened, "Omigod! I didn't think about that..."

"Well, some well thought out plan of yours, Nusang." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. C'mon we've got to think about my name!" Kairi whined.

"Well what do you want people to call you? Whats a name you've always wanted to have?" Namine asked.

"And you should be able to remember it, Kairi." Roxas added in.

"Hm...oh I dunno, I never thought about it until now. Heidien, what do you think?" The singer turned to the lazy actor.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one trying to live a life like a normal kid." Sora snapped at her quietly.

He looked over at the window, disgusted with himself. Earlier he had told her she was beautiful, and now he was starting a fight. But why? He didn't like her like that. Or did he?

"How about Leigha? I think that name fits you, with the blond wig and all." Namine suggested.

"I like it. How about a last name? What goes with Leigha?" Kairi asked.

"Leigha Miller?"

"Leigha Hops?"

"No, Hops? What are you, Sora...hungry for IHOP?"

"No! I think she looks like a Hops, thats all!"

"Be quiet you two, I'm trying to decide."

"I don't look like an IHOP, do I Namine?"

"No, I said you looked like a Hops, not IHOP!"

"I hate you, Sora."

"You're hot, Nusang."

"WHAT?!"

"Ew. I'm gonna puke."

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP ALREADY, I'M TRYING TO THINK CLEARLY!" Namine shouted.

The limo grew silent, except for the heavy breathing of the driver who wasn't paying attention.

"Okay I got it." Namine announced. The three stared at her, all ears ready to hear the (ocassionally)

quiet girl.

"Leigha Doe. You know, like Jane Doe-except Leigha." Namine said.

"You're a genius Namine!" Kairi hugged the blond, and squealed.

"Wow. I had no idea you wanted public school so badly." Sora sighed.

"Don't be jealous, Heidien. Just because you can never pull it off." Kairi snapped.

"So you told Yuna, didn't you? What about your other cousin and friends...?" Roxas asked.

"I can never tell Selphie, she'd beg me not to do it. My best friend Marilyn-ooh I don't know about her but I think she'd do something awful to teach me a lesson. And Rinoa? I could tell her...but she'd just want to go to school with me and then tell the whole world that I'm me." Kairi explained, sighing heavily.

"Some best friend you've got." Sora sarcastically joked. "She's nice...at times! Oh, but I won't need Marilyn for long. With this experience, I've already started writing some songs. I even started the one Namine will feature in." Kairi said.

"Cool, I'd love to hear it. Maybe I can play the piano and get a beat for you." Namine suggested.

"No need. Thats for the recording studio is for. Tomorrow I could take you, Namine!" The singer exclaimed.

"Well Leigha Doe, what about school?" Sora asked.

"I'll start Monday, Heidien. Ooh I can't wait!" Kairi laughed, hugging her box.

The limo stopped. "We've arrived at Miss Angelfeather's residence, Miss Nusang." The driver announced.

"I guess I'll talk to you people later. Bye!" Namine opened the limo door and hopped out.

"Bye Namine." Roxas quietly said.

"Later, Roxas. Call me sometime if those two drive you crazy." Namine joked.

"HEY I HEARD THAT, BLONDIE!" Sora cried.

"Chao, Nammie!" Kairi waved, slamming the limo door shut.

Namine sighed, _will those two ever stop being crazy or am I the only sane one?_

After dropping Sora and Roxas off at their beach house, Kairi was driven back to the Nusang Mansion only to be greeted by Marilyn and her two cousins.

"Hey, girls." Kairi waved, holding her box with the blond wig inside.

"Where have you been, darling? We have to practice for your new song I wrote. You promised you'd sing it at the Sunday concert." Marilyn snapped. Kairi was taken aback.

"Calm down, Lyn. I was out shopping." Kairi half lied.

Yuna gave Kairi a wink, knowing her little secret.

"Shopping? And you didn't get me anything! Whats in the box?" Selphie cried.

"Oh, nothing. Just some old junk." Kairi lied, begging that Selphie nor Marilyn would be snoopy enough to take it and want to see what was inside.

Luckily, Yuna caught the hint.

"Lets go relax in the jacuzzi, Selphie. You too, Marilyn-you could use a dreadful tan!" Yuna suggested.

Marilyn rolled her eyes, "You'd better sing that song, Kairi. I'm going home. See ya on Sunday."

Kairi watched as her "best friend" walked out of the mansion.

"Sheesh, whats up with her?" Selphie asked.

"Being a biatch." Yuna giggled.

"Hey, you'd better watch yo mouth, remember last time Auntie got you in trouble!" Selphie said.

"No that was you, Selph." Kairi and Yuna explained in unison.

"Crap!"

Kairi wore a purple silky night dress and sighed heavily as she flopped over on her circular bed.

She was reading the schedule Marilyn's assistant had made for her.

**NUSANG CONCERT PREPARATION: KAIRI NUSANG**

**Tomorrow: Rehearse Marilyn's new song "Me N U", Choose outfit for beginning songs at Wardrobe Michelle, get a magazine interview for Vogue; Rolling Stone; & Destiny Teen Weekly, practice dance moves for Sunday's concert. Remember to work on your cursive penmanship for signing autographs, please. **

Just wonderful. Wonderfully dreadful. Sunday was another concert that would last probably until midnight, and then she still planned on attending Destiny High with Namine Angelfeather? How could she multi-task. Maybe Sora Heidien was right, Marilyn was some friend. She was a careless friend. And he was right about this disguise thing. How could she double-life Leigha Doe _and _Kairi Nusang?

Inspiration fluttered through her veins, and the mega-star took out her journal and started to write down some verses in the song. It wasn't the beginning part, but about the hardship of having to deal with all this confusion and double-lifing.

_You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah_

She stopped for a moment, and couldn't think of anything else to write. Kairi placed the small box with her wig inside and set in on her dresser, clapped her hands twice and watched as the lights quickly faded into the darkness.

It was time to sleep.

XOXOxoxo0xoOX0XOx0//..

Meanwhile, on the other side of the islands, Namine sat on her bed, sketching out Roxas. She liked the way he looked when he was in deep thought, and she had studied him in the limo and thought about drawing him. All of a sudden, she could hear the doorknob turn and in bursted Kendra Angelfeather.

"Hey, what you drawing?" she asked. Namine blushed, no way would she want Kendra to see her drawing the attractive boy. Too late! Kendra snatched the sketch and examined it quietly.

"Whose the hottie-oh wait a minute-Isn't he Sora Heidien's bro?" Kendra asked.

Namine nodded her head, "Its a long story, Ken." Kendra wasn't ready to let her sister run loose.

"Tell me! You've got something hiding from me haven't ya! Tell me! I'm your sister for crying out loud." Kendra begged.

Namine sighed. "Look of I tell you this...you cannot tell anyone in the whole entire world, deal?" Namine asked.

"Deal. Just tell me, sis!"

**Ten whole minutes later at the Angelfeather home and bedroom of Namine...**

"OMIGOD! THATS SO COOL!" Kendra jumped up and down, wearing running shorts and a Hollister tank-top.

"Hush! So Kairi is going to our school as Leigha Doe, got it?" Namine asked.

"Got it. So you want me to make sure Kairi Nusang doesn't get...discovered as Leigha?" Kendra checked with her little sister.

"Exactly. I knew you'd be the perfect one to help with us." Namine giggled.

"Yup. I can't believe she wants _you _to sing with her in a song, Nammie! I'm so proud." Kendra hugged Namine.

"Ken! You're suffocating me!" Namine squeaked.

END OF CHAPTER 4, WIG SHOPPING.

AUTHORESS WRITING STUFF:

**Yeah so um I'm sure you are all wondering whats gonna happen next, so I'll put in a brief summary.**

**Somebody gets fired for being a biatch, Leigha Doe starts her first day with Namine Angelfeather, The Heidien boys want to ask the girls on a date, Marilyn gets suspicious and meets Holly Davidson, Holly Davidson is so jealous over the new girl, Namine starts crushing badly over Roxas, Kairi and Sora have a tad chance of kissing, more Kairi and Sora love quarreling, Riku thinks Leigha Doe is hot, a lot of people think Leigha Doe is a hottie, Kendra wants Kairi/Leigha to join the cheer squad, and Roxas is turning more emo by the minute.**

**Happy? I thought so.**

**Love you always,**

**ESSTELLE. **

**PEAACEEE!**


	5. Pure Public School

**BEST OF BOTH WORLDS**

**B**Y **E**S**ST**EL**LE**

**CHAPTER FIVE [5**

**Disclaimer:; **_**I do not own Hannah Montana, KH, Disney, etc. **_

_**I do own some air force 1's. :)**_

1ST DAY AT PUBLIC SCHOOL.

_**Pure Public School**_

X0XOX0XOX0XOX0Xoxx0xo//.

Was it stupid to want to go to a public school? Maybe. Kairi wasn't a typical girl, and what if the school found out about her _not _being this blond "Leigha Doe"-girl? She was excited, scared, and thrilled to start Destiny High. This time she'd have Namine Angelfeather to help her, so she knew that she'd have some help. And last night's Sunday concert was too much for her. She went to bed at midnight and had to wake up at 6 in the morning, still tired. What a way to start out fresh and new at her first day of school. Yuna offered her coffee and coke to wake the singer up a bit, but Kairi was still sleepy.

"I miss my mom, Yuna." Kairi sighed, seated at the kitchen table before school started that Monday morning. Yuna woke up extra early to help her cousin prepare for her "big day"; while Selphie, still oblivious to the plan of the singer's, slept soundly up in the second floor. "Its not like she'd let you go to Destiny High if she were here to discipline you..." Yuna pointed out. "I know, but I hate the fact she's in Twilight Town for that stupid modeling campaign. Gr." Kairi placed her spoon back into her cereal, feeling slightly sad. It wasn't Mrs. Nusang's fault for being a supermodel with duties. Still, who wouldn't miss their mother?

"Cheer up. I think you should ask Paulo to take you now, before Selph wakes up." Yuna suggested.

"Yea, good idea." Kairi stated, taking her book bag from the floor and pulling out the blond wig of Leigha Doe's identity. Yuna helped the singer fix the wig on, and Kairi admired her new look with the tip of the spoon's reflection.

"How do I look, Yunnie?" she asked, curiously.

"I can't tell that you're _you_, cous'. You really sort of look like that Namine Angelfeather girl." Yuna giggled.

"I do, don't I? She does have my face-and height too. We could pass as twins for all I know." Kairi laughed as well.

"C'mon I'll walk you to the valet." Yuna said, sitting up from the counter.

Kairi couldn't wait, and followed.

XOXXOXOX0XOX0XOX0XOX0//.

Namine and Kendra waited for Kairi Nusang to appear behind Destiny High's school gates. They waited right before the warning bell, and instead of a red-headed mega-pop star, came a beach blond beauty wearing pink. She really did look like a doll. "K-Kairi? Is that you?" Namine asked.

"Kairi? You mean the super-famous pop star-where, where is she? Omigod!" The girl pretended to be looking for the star.

"Oh, sorry...nevermind!" Namine said, embarrassed.

"No, silly! It's me, I was just messing with you!" Kairi whispered to Namine.

Namine giggled, "You almost gave me a heart attack. Oh, and Kairi-this is my sister Kendra." Namine indicated the older blond-headed cheerleader.

"Cool. Its nice to meet you, but try to keep my identity on low profile-will ya?" Kairi shook Kendra's hand.

"Wow! Kairi I'm your biggest fan." exclaimed Kendra, while shaking Kairi's hand.

"Oh?" Kairi asked, amused.

"Kendra, you can get an autograph later...right now Kairi has to be Leigha Doe. _Leigha not Kairi_." Namine tapped her foot on the cement impatiently.

"Jeez, I was just being excited, Namine. C'mon lets get you a schedule, _Leigha_." Kendra suggested.

**Oh boy.**

**T**he girls registered "Leigha Doe" rather quickly in the front office, and it turned out that Kairi had the most classes with Namine. Kendra was older, so she had to run to her classes so she wouldn't be late-but while she ran-she bumped into a very snobby looking girl.

"Kendra...I see you've made a new friend..." the girl indicated Kairi as Leigha.

"Oh, Kai-Leigha...yeah she's new. Pretty awesome girl." Kendra said to the girl. Her name was Holly Davidson AKA head cheerleader and the girl who would do anything to be more popular than she already was. Right now, Holly was jealous over Leigha's beauty-er... was it Kairi's?

"She's your sister's friend, right?" asked Holly.

"Yup. They're good friends, and Leigha just transferred." Kendra half-lied.

_'Oh so she's the Loser Angelfeather's friend, no need to worry...she's probably a geek like Namine.', _thought Holly.

"I see. Well, see you at the pep rally." Holly stated.

"Awesome, see you Holly!" Kendra said, running away from Davidson-girl.

_'Sheesh, she's such a weirdo!'_, thought Kendra as she made her way towards homeroom.

X0XOxox0XOX0xox0OX0..//

Kairi realized that Namine wasn't as popular as Kendra was. Why? Namine was extremely smart and hung out with the musicians, orchestra group, and sometimes the drama club was nice too her. If you weren't a cheerleader, you weren't considered cool. Oh, boy did Namine need to win Teen Idol, then all the kids at her school would probably regret ever ignoring Namine's beautiful voice. Surprisingly, a lot of boys likes Namine-yet she was a mysterious, beautiful, and quiet girl-that they were to scared to talk to her. Too scared to get rejected. Everyone in Miss Marc's English class figured out that Kairi-or-Leigha was the more talkative and happy version of Namine. They found her interesting. And Kairi was thrilled, for she could pretend to be anyone and make up who Leigha Doe was.

"Hi, Leigha, welcome to Destiny High. Oh, you're Namine's friend? Cool!" most students greeted Kairi that way. Namine was relieved when the students didn't recognize Leigha Doe as Kairi.

English flew by quickly, and soon it was gym class.

The freshmen shared the gym with the seniors every Monday for P.E. So there were awfully a lot of kids. So many, that Kairi wandered off towards the senior class instead of the freshmen. Namine didn't think much of it, thinking that Kairi got assigned to do running instead of playing basketball like she was. Although, Kairi found a group of popular seniors-and they were interested in her unique beauty and style.

"Hi, so are we gonna run?" Kairi asked them, taking notice of their mature looks, but thinking that they were from the same gym class. "We never run. We just sit here on the benches." said one girl.

"Why? Don't you get a bad grade if you don't participate?" asked Kairi.

"Nah, Coach Pete is too busy running this place on Monday so we don't have to run." another girl replied.

"Oh, mind if I sit here?" Kairi questioned.

"Sure. I'm Yuffie, thats Aerith; Cloud; Squall; and she's Tifa." The Yuffie-girl pointed each out.

"Yuffie don't confuse the girl. The name's **Leon**." The Squall/Leon guy said, annoyed at Yuffie.

"Oh stop bickering you too," said Tifa, "Whats your name, sweetie?"

"I'm Ka-um-Leigha." Kairi lied.

"Kaileah?" Aerith questioned.

Kairi shook her head, "No, Leigha. I'm new here."

"Well welcome to Destiny High. It sucks here." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind Cloud, he just hates the lunch here." Tifa giggled.

"You should sit with us at lunch, Leigha. We'll show you around too." Yuffie said.

"Yeah, you should!" The group told Kairi.

"Awesome. I have a friend and I wonder if she has friends to sit with though..." Kairi tried to spot Namine, and found her playing basketball with other kids.

"Whats her name? We know practically everybody." asked Aerith.

"Namine. Namine Angelfeather...she's Kendra's sister." Kairi explained.

"You're Namine's friend? Wow. I heard that girl might have a chance winning Teen Idol." Tifa said.

"She's lots of fun. Both of us actually know Kairi Nusang-I actually introduced the two back at Teen Idol." Kairi half-lied.

"Thats right! Kairi Nusang guest-judged on Teen Idol!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"You could so tell Sora Heidien wanted her badly..." Aerith giggled, Tifa giggling as well. Kairi blushed. He was?

"I know! I watched it and they look so cute together..." Yuffie laughed.

"Yeah, are they an item, Leigha?" Tifa asked.

"Sora? Oh hell no! He's the last person that I-I mean that _she _would ever kiss!" Leigha almost shouted.

"We never said that Kairi Nusang would kiss him..." Cloud pointed out.

"Yeah..." Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh, just imagine!" Yuffie laughed, the two other girls giggling along with her.

Kairi sighed, "Well trust me. I know."

"Hey, if you know Kairi, could you get us some autographs? I never got one when I went to her concert." Aerith asked.

Kairi grinned, "Thats something I **can** do!"

The five older kids grinned at each other, this Leigha girl was very useful.

Meanwhile, all the way on the other side of the gym in a cheerleader uniform was Holly Davidson. She was in rage. _'How could that new girl be wired into the most popular group ALREADY? I can't even sit at lunch with those seniors...and I'm popular...this girl needs to pay! Whats so special about Namine Angelfeather's friend anyway?'_, Holly questioned herself.

She sighed, at least the girl probably won't sit with the group at lunch...if she did...then Holly would be real jealous.

**H**olly was pure jealous. There sat by the fountain was Leon, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, and Leigha/Kairi.

There was a new addition to the table...wait-no way! It was Namine Angelfeather. How could she be seated there? Just because she was the new girl's friend...oh this was war-pure war.

Kairi thought that Yuffie's group of friends were real nice, for seniors taking their time on 'lil freshmen.

The lunch food wasn't that bad, and Aerith had taken an interest in Namine. She asked questions like:

"What was it like to sing on national TV?" or "Wow, you like to draw too? I'm pretty artistic myself..."

Since Kairi had always been home-schooled and had special attention in learning, she knew most of the stuff in her textbooks and classes. It was very boring to know how slow the classes went. With her tutor, she'd be able to get 1-on-1 teaching in thirty minutes, and finish the assignment in another thirty minutes. By the time she was done with her lessons, it would be past lunch time and she'd still had learned more than the average student. She started thinking about Sora and his brother Roxas and wondered if they were betting on her day being a sucky day. Boy would they be wrong. She loved Destiny High School, more than anything. Cloud and the other kids didn't know how grateful they ought to be to attend a public school without having fans raid you, or paparazzi take your picture. It was pure heaven. Oh, pure heaven in Kairi's opinion. She knew she'd like to play the role as Leigha Doe for a pretty long while.

END OF CHAPTER 5

**PURE PUBLIC SCHOOL**

Authoress Notice:

**Terribly sorry if you expected more, I just had to get the basic boring stuff about Leigha Doe's first day. Please, pretty please, won't you review? Thanks so much.**

**PEEACEE!**

**ESSTELLE.**


End file.
